Eucynorta bipectinata
Eucynorta bipectinata Roewer 1933Roewer, C.F. (1933) Ergebnisse der Österreichischen Biologischen Costa-Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Teil. Opilioniden of the Austrian Biological Costa Rica Expedition 1930. IV. Part. Opilioniden. Annalen des Naturhistorischen Museums in Wien of the Natural History Museum in Vienna, 46, 275-295. is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Eucynorta. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''E. b.'' Roewer, 1933: 285, fig 10. Etymology No explanation is given in the original description, but presumably the species name is derived from the femur with two rows (i.e. bi) of spines/teeth (pectinata). Placement Originally included in Eucynorta where it has remained since description. Specimens (including type data) E. b. Holotype ♂: in SMF Roewer, 1933, p.287 writes "Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm—1 ♂—(3.V.1930)." The female is undescribed. Specimen(s) is listed In SMF database: 9903004-RII/3004-32 ♂ holotype: Eucynorta bipectinata Roewer, 1933. Costa Rica, Hamburg Farm. No date/collector. The collection date is given in the original paper, namely 03.V.1930 Type locality: COSTA RICA: Prov. Limón - Hamburg farm (20 km north of Siquirres, 25 m) N, xx°xx′ W. Diagnosis From Rower 1933, p.287 Translated 16. Eucynorta bipectinata nov. sp. (Fig. 10). Length of the body 4.5; of the 1st-4th femur 4, 11, 6, 9 mm; of the 1st-4th legs 15, 37, 21, 29 mm. Ocular tubercle smooth; Surface of the carapace, of the scutum, which only on the 3rd area carries a middle-pair of spines, free tergites and sternites of the abdomen, anal operculum, and surface of the 1st to 4th coxa matt smooth. - Chelicerae: 1st segment dorsally coarse-granulate. - Legs: Femora, patella and tibia slightly granulate; Segment-number of the 1st tarsus 6, 16, 10, 11; End section of the 1st and 2nd tarsus in each case 3-segmented. - Secondary sexual characteristics of ♂: 1st tarsus with thickened basal portion; 4th coxa dorsally apical with a cusp, carrying one pointed spine, 4th Femur apically thickened and in the apical half each with a dorsal-medial and ventral medial longitudinal row of fine and regularly arranged saw-teeth. Colouring of the body rust-brown, dorsally rich white netted (In dotted contours in Fig. 10), carapace front and behind the ocular tubercle, which carries two white spots on each side, white-dotted, free tergites of the abdomen, each with an cross-row of white dots and anal operculum with several white dots and a larger pair of white patches. - Chelicerae, palps and legs yellow, black netted. Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm - 1 ♂ - (3.V.1930) Original 16. Eucynorta bipectinata nov. spec. (Abb. 10). Länge des Körpers 4.5; des 1.—4. Femur 4, 11, 6, 9 mm; des 1.—4. Beines 15, 37, 21, 29 mm. Tuber oculorum glatt; Fläche des Carapax, des Scutums, das nur auf der 3. Area ein mittleres Dornenpaar trägt, freie Tergite und Sternite des Abdomens, Operculum anale und Fläche der 1.—4. Coxa mattglatt. — Cheliceren: 1. Glied dorsal grob bekörnelt. — Beine: Femora, Patellen und Tibien leicht bekörnelt; Gliedzahl des 1.—4. Tarsus 6, 16, 10, 11; Endabschnitt des 1. und 2. Tarsus jeweils 3-gliedrig. — Sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale des ♂: 1. Tarsus mit verdicktem Basalabschnitt ; 4. Coxa dorsal-apikal mit einem Höcker, der ein spitzes Dörnchen trägt, 4. Femur apikal leicht verdickt und in der apikalen Hälfte mit je einer dorsal-medialen und ventral-medialen Längsreihe feiner und regelmäßig gestellter Sägezähne. Färbung des Körpers rostbraun, dorsal reich weiß gezeichnet (in punktierten Konturen in Abb. 10), Carapax vor und hinter dem Tuber oculorum, der jederseits je 2 weiße Fleckchen trägt, weiß punktiert, freie Tergite des Abdomens mit je einer Querreihe weißer Punkte und Operculum anale mit mehreren weißen Punkten und einem größeren weißen Fleckenpaar. — Cheliceren, Palpen und Beine gelb, schwarz genetzt. Costa Rica: Hamburg Farm — 1 ♂ — (3.V.1930). Notes * Location: Costa Rica. The female is undescribed. References Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:Central America Category:Fauna of Central America